Mi desicion
by Jenn Kurosaki Uchiha
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia tiene trabajos similares. lo que no saben, que dicho trabajo podría costarles su felicidad. una nueva misión decidirá el destino de ambos ¿amar, vivir o morir? ¿que elegir? [Ichiruki] [Au, OoC, y posibles errores ortográficos]


_ThreeShot_ \- adaptación Ichiruki

estero que os gusten C:

Tr

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

Justo después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, fue recibida por un fuerte olor a vino, wiskie y sexo. Por suerte tenía un buen control sobre sí misma y no hiso ninguna mueca, aunque por dentro se moría por llevarse una mano a la boca y arrugar su respingada nariz con intento de anular aquel desagradable olor.

Dejando eso de lado, se concentro en su misión. Sabía lo que estaba en juego si no llegaba a concretarla. Con un prefecto movimiento de caderas se le acerco al empresario que la esperaba en el centro de la habitación, observándola con su mirada llena de lujuria.

El hombre castaño frente suyo era un importante ejecutivo que en su tiempo libre experimentaba con personas biogenéticamente en un laboratorio en las afueras de la ciudad, compendia el por qué el edificio era altamente vigilado. A pesar de saber eso, no tenia miedo, ya que su misión era complacer cada morboso capricho que tuviera ese hombre.

Negocios son negocios.

Aun bajo aquella penetrante mirada, fue desabrochando levemente aquella camisa negra que ceñía completamente su delgado dorso, dejando a la vista la tierna piel de sus pechos cubiertos por un braciel de fina lencería roja. Una sonrisa traviesa surco su perfecto rostro al estar a poca distancia del hombre, coloco ambas manos en los hombros de varón, abrió sus piernas y se sentó de tal manera que podía sentir aquella dura erección bajo aquel pantalón de ejecutivo.

–Llegaste tarde…- Las manos del empresario no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a estrujar su fieme trasero, sacándole un leve suspiro. – No me gusta que me hagan esperar, ni menos un hermosa mujer como tú…

–La verdad estaba nerviosa Aizen-sama… - Le susurro la joven mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello rubio. - No sabía bien si le llegaría a gustar. Ya sabes… eres una persona muy importante. Tienes a miles de mujeres preciosas, no sé si llegara a compararme con ellas…

–No digas tonterías – le interrumpió en tanto le lamia el lóbulo de su oreja. – eres la mujer más hermosa que eh visto en mi vida…

– ¿Lo dices enserio?- El castaño asintió, estrujando una vez más el trasero de la rubia.- En ese caso…- comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas, sacándole un leve gemido de satisfacción al hombre que ya se encontraba totalmente duro - Me siento realmente honrada… - susurro cerca de sus labios, haciendo que el ego del varón incrementara y quedara satisfecho de su decisión. Claro que tener a ese ángel sobre sus piernas era la mejor decisión de su vida, delineo aquel perfecto rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, quedando cautivo en aquellos violetas y tan inocentes ojos, llenos de deseo, lujuria, incitadores a lo prohibido.

Sin duda esa joven era realmente hermosa.

Por otro lado la rubia al notar la distracción del castaño, doblo su pierna derecha para así tener más alcance; con un movimiento rápido y hábil de su mano, saco un pequeño cuchillo oculto en la parte lateral de aquellas botas de corte alto, eso sin dejar de mover sus caderas de manera provocadora en aquel miembro listo adentrase en lo profundo de su ser. No falto mucho para que comenzara a sentir como su cuello pasaba a ser besado con gula. Aquellas manos comenzaron a tocar su nívea e suave piel, sacándole una sonrisa de lado.

_«__Perfecto…__»_

Con su mano libre tomo aquel cabello castaño, haciendo que el hombre la mirara directamente a los ojos… aquellos violetas orbes que ahora eran temibles, completamente rasgados y amenazantes. Eso hizo estremecer completamente al varón, pero antes de hacer algo al respecto la joven se adelanto hablar. – No lo tomes personal, pero estoy realmente honrada de poder matarte. - dicho esto, con un hábil movimiento le degolló la garganta del castaño, haciendo que toda la sangre inevitablemente le salpicara.

–Hmp…- bufo al verse manchada completamente de sangre, se levanto del regazo del hombre y limpio su cuchillo con la camisa mientras se dirigía a la ventana. la abrió encontrándose con su bolso que colgaba de una cuerda, saco de ahí un arnés, se lo coloco cuidadosamente, tenía poco tiempo y debía salir antes de que llegaran uno de los guarda espalda.

Miro de soslayo el cuerpo del castaño que comenzaba acumular un charco de sangre en el suelo. Una muerte limpia, así la podía denominar.

\- Es una lástima en verdad estabas bueno…- susurro con media sonrisa en tanto le daba el ultimo tirón a la correa, tomo la cuerda e la sujeto al arnés, una vez todo listo salto quedando colgada, agarro el bolso que estaba en el borde de la ventana y del bolsillo delantero saco un pequeño aparato, oprimió el pequeño interruptor e hiso que fuera jalada, así facilitándole subir los diez pisos restantes.

Al llegar a la azotea, camino hacia el otro extremo de está de manera lenta, ya estando ahí dejo a un lado el bolso, en tanto respiraba hondamente y estiraba sus brazos.

–Objetivo eliminado. – informo atreves de aquel pequeño intercomunicador que tenia tras su oído. Sus ojos violetas no perdían detalle del paisaje que podía admirar desde la azotea de aquel edificio de treinta pisos. La noche estaba fresca y cálida a la vez, las luces de la ciudad iluminaban hermosamente, parecía como un mar de estrellas. en verdad le agradaba la tranquilidad después de acabar con un trabajo, eso era lo mejor ya que siempre en cada misión podía ver esos lugares majestuosos y tranquilos.

–_Perfecto. Y cuéntame ¿cómo fue esta vez? ¿Estaba bueno?_ \- el tono de voz burlón de su compañera le saco una pequeña risita.

–Algo. Pero era muy sucio - Suspiró, se sentó en el borde del la azotea y se quito aquella peluca rubia dejando a la vista su cabello azabache que comenzó a mecerse con gracia al compas del viento.- Quizás si lo hubieras conocido te hubiera gustado Rangiku.

–_Posiblemente, lástima que ya no esté con vida- _soltó una pequeña risita – _pero ya dejemos al perro degollado quieto, dime Rukia ¿quieres ir por unos tragos?_

–Lo siento, le prometí a mi hermano que lo acompañaría esta noche en una cita doble.- dijo entre dientes, recordando cuanto tiempo tuvo que aguantar a su hermano mayor para que aceptara, la insistencia y los ruegos fueron molestos, no le quedo de otra.

– _¿Bromeas verdad? _

–No. En verdad le prometí que lo acompañaría. Lo conoces, sabes que no se rinde- se levanto y tomo su pequeña mochila negra- Cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza nadie puede hacer que cambie de opinión.

–_Y que es ahora ¿Modelo o doctora?_

–Doctora. Según me dijo que era perfecta y que era la indicada, debiste verlo, estaba muy seguro.

–_Sí, claro como las otras quince de antes. En verdad tu hermano me da lástima…_

–No sé. Lo entiendo perfectamente, todos siempre se interesan por su posición.

–_En eso tienes razón. Bueno iré a dormir, mañana me cuentas qué tal te fue y entonces suerte, la necesitara…_

–Gracias por recordármelo…- musito antes de cortar y guardar su intercomunicador en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Rangiku tenía razón, la necesitaba. Abrió el bolso y saco algunas pendas limpias, comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, mayor parte de la ropa que tenia puesta estaba manchada de sangre pero eso no se notaba del todo, aun ahí estaba aquel olor metálico de aquella. Miro de reojo el hermoso paisaje que le brindaba la ciudad, que en ese instante iluminaba su desnudo y delgado cuerpo.

En media hora se encontraría con su hermano en el centro de la ciudad para su _"Cita doble"_ bufo molesta y comenzó a ponerse la ropa. Una vez lista, se acomodo un gorro gris perfectamente en su cabeza que hacia juego con su atuendo, después engancho el arnés que tenía puesto a la cuerda que utilizo para llegar, tomo su mochila y se subió al borde de la azotea, miro hacia abajo. Aproximadamente eran unos treinta pisos, sonrió de lado al sentir una ráfaga de viento azotar su cuerpo, sabía que iba hacer una noche larga, solo esperaba que no fuera como las anteriores citas.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos y sonrió. A paso lento se acerco al amplio ventanal que tenia aquel lujoso penhause, la vista de la ciudad era esplendida, estiro sus brazos al aire en tanto bostezaba, bajo la mirada y se encontró con aquel cuerpo sin vida de un hombre de avanzada edad, el cual _era_ dueño de una industria farmacéutica principal rival de otra que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, ahora se encontraba muerto, gracias a un disparo limpio en la cabeza. No es que tuviera algo en su contra, por supuesto que no, pero el acataba ordenes y eso no se podía negar. Si tuviera que matar a una familia completa lo cumpliría, además de que ya lo había hecho, por ejemplo en ese instante. Guardo su arma dentro de su chaqueta de cuero, en tanto caminaba hacia la salida, tratando de no tocar la sangre de los otros ocho cuerpos, unos más jóvenes que el anterior. Encendió su intercomunicador porque en realidad quería salir de ahí, no es que le temiera a los muertos, solo no soportaba durar mucho tiempo en una escena del crimen que lo podía involucrar.

–Eh terminado aquí - informo, alborotándose su cabello naranja.

–_Excelente, las cámaras del pasillo están inhabilitadas, puedes salir tranquilamente._

– ¡Por fin! Ya no soportaba el olor a sangre_ – _hiso un mueca de asco y abandono aquella habitación.

–_Años en el mismo negocio y aun no te acostumbras. Bueno que importa, conseguí un par de amigas una quiere conocerte ¿Dime, te animas? _

–Lo siento Renji pero le prometí a mi prima que la acompañaría en una cita._ .- _Dijo entre dientes, la verdad es quepor más tentadora que fuera esa propuesta, por nada del mundo podía faltar, preferiría enfrentar a miles de hombres que enfrentar la ira de su adorada prima. Suspiro algo abatido, no solo tenía que acompañarlo sino también él tendría una cita a ciega con quien sabe qué y eso no le gustaba nada, para nada.

– _¿Prefieres ir con tu prima, qué un par de nenas buenas? No te reconozco Ichigo._

–Sabes que no puedo decirle un no a Hisana.

Claro que no ¡ni en juego!

–_Bueno en eso tienes razón, entonces nos vemos mañana en la central._

–Seeh. Nos vemos allá – suspiro colgando, miro al frente esperando que las puertas del elevador se abrieran, aun faltaban una horas, quizás si se apuraba lograría bañarse y sacarse ese olor a sangre que había quedado impregnado en su ropa, solo esperaba que no fuera tan mala esa cita…

.

.

_«¡__Joder!__»_

Rukia miró todo su alrededor. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de personas, a decir verdad comenzaba a molestarle. Suspiró con amargura. No tenía idea en lo que pensaba Byakuya al hacerla ir a ese tipo de lugar, era molesto, aun así no le quedaba de otra. había dado su palabra. Continuando caminado en medio de la multitud, sus mejillas estaba un tanto sonrojadas a debido del frio de la noche, a pesar que le gustaba, seguía disgustada por el hecho de estar ahí.

Ella realmente no era de ese tipo de personas que socializaban, a decir verdad prefería la soledad, por eso que sus únicos lasos eran familiares y laborales. sin decir que su trabajo era sumamente peligroso, aun que eso en realidad no importaba ya que era la mejor en su campo al igual que su hermano mayor, el cual había decidido renunciar para obtener una vida tranquila.

Jamás entendería la mente de su hermano.

Byakuya siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir, a pesar de que era un varón y Rukia una mujer, no quitaba el hecho de querer llegar a lo alto. ser reconocida por la agencia de mercenarios de su familia. Y si que lo logro, junto con su inocencia y sensualidad había logrado matar más de doscientas personas; entre asesinos veteranos, capos, empresarios, embajadores todo tipo de escorias. Al igual que su madre hacia uso de su cuerpo para lograr su misión acabo, eso sí, jamás llegaba mas allá de toqueteos. Podía ser que le gustara la soledad y no estaba lista para una relación, pero no dejaría que cualquiera obtuviera su virginidad, su orgullo se lo impedía. Bajo la vista, también había otra razón por la cual no estaba lista para una relación amorosa…

Y esa era por su hermano. Verlo fracasar en sus citas y ver en su rostro decepción al ilusionarse para después terminar lastimado, no era una escena que le gustaba observar. le era deprimente e demasiado cruel. Es por eso que no quería pasar por lo mismo, además de que su hermano que era molesto y algo presumido, eso no quitaba que se preocupara por él, era su hermano después de todo, merecía ser feliz al menos un poco… Es por eso que estaba ahí, En un lugar que no le gustaba concurrir, y sobre todo tendría una cita con una persona desconocida, solo para hacer feliz a su hermano mayor.

La calle comenzó a despejarse un poco –por suerte- a lo lejos lo pudo ver, mirando a los lados como centinela y estaba seguro que la buscaba a ella. Una vez que los ojos más maduros y rasgados de su hermano se toparon con los suyos, no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro suspiro para acercarse al pequeño local donde la esperaba.

–Llegas tarde. - le oyó decir entrecerrando sus ojos. – al menos me hubieras dicho que llegarías tarde.

–Estaba trabajando – Rukia gruño cruzándose de brazos – además aun queda tiempo, no seas paranoico.

–Sabes que esto es muy importante para mi Rukia -suspiro bajando un poco la mirada - deberías ayudarme un poco.

Mierda, ahora se sentía como una basura.

–Esto…- balbuceó sonrojada. Había algo en que odiaba de Byakuya, eso era cuando se comportaba de esa manera, aun no entendía bien el por qué siempre sus relaciones terminaban en el fracaso ¡el hombre era una exquisitez andante! si no es porque eran hermanos ya lo habría tenido amarrado a una cama.

Infiernos, sí que lo haría.

– Rukia… - Byakuya susurro ladeando la cabeza.

– ¡Está bien! lo haré… - el mayor sonrió de manera radiante -algo extraño y cautivador para quienes lo vieron - Pero me compraras una ración de uvas y vino del que me gusta byakuya.

– Sabía que podía contar contigo hermanita – dijo en tanto le jalaba una mejilla, haciendo que la menor hiciera un pequeño puchero.

\- Tonto…

Pasaron veinte minutos. Byakuya estaba impaciente y nervioso, eso molestaba sobremanera a Rukia. Y no es por qué estuviera celosa, pero el simple hecho de pensar que Byakuya nuevamente se había ilusionado, pero lo habían dejado plantado... La hacía sentirse mal, ya que en verdad Byakuya quería una persona a quien amar y con quien pasar el tiempo restante de su vida.

En verdad enamorarse era problemático.

Pasaron nuevamente veinte minutos, el semblante del mayor era deplorable y bueno Rukia… tenía ganas de ir a matar a quien se había atrevido a plantar a su hermano. Era algo realmente imperdonable ya no veía la hora para…

– ¡Byakuya! ¡Bykuya!- la suave e estridente voz, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Voltearon a ver y se encontraron con una joven de cabello corto e oscuro, su contextura delgada tanto que parecía una princesa salida de un cuento. esta agitaba su mano al aire en tanto corría hacia ellos, los cuales una se encontraba con el seño fruncido, y el otro, bueno. sus ojos brillaban de emoción

-Dios, qué alivio. Por un momento creo que no estarías Byakuya, pero veras no fue mi intención ¡mi primo! Ahh, y el metro… ¡en verdad lo siento! –Dijo entre jadeos frente al moreno, este sonrió levemente y puso la mano en el hombro, haciendo que el pelinegra levantara la vista y lo mirara a los ojos e murmurara - lo siento mucho.

–Lo que importa es que hayas logrado venir - inevitablemente la mujer se sonrojo, viéndose aun más adorable a los ojos del más grande.

–Si, quizás tengas razón ¡Oh, Pero en verdad no fue mi culpa!- exclamo- fue culpa del tonto de mi primo que llego tarde y después el metro se retrazo… ¡pero a final de cuenta es culpa del estúpido de mi primo!

– ¡Hisana no seas tan cruel! - reprocho un peli naranja a espalda esta.

Rukia detallo al varón. Media unos 1.90, su cabellera era corta y desreglada que le daba un aire mas viril, sus facciones un tanto maduras y masculinas hacían resaltar aquel par de ojos avellana penetrantes que parecían ver mas allá de su interior. El hombre era perfecto, demasiado sexi para ser alguien corriente, aquellos músculos la tentaban a tocarlo y así comprobar que tan fuertes eran. El pequeño deseo de ser rodeada por esos gruesos brazos la aturdió. Era extraño, mil veces extraño ese sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho. Era la primera vez que se cautivaba por la presencia de un hombre. – Emm, Hola...

–Debes ser el primo de Hisa-chan- La pelinegra se sonrojo a debido del nuevo apodo - es un gusto, soy Byakuya y ella es mi hermana Rukia…

–Soy Ichigo un placer. - estrecho la mano del mayor, para después acercarse a la menor que lo miraba detenidamente. Se sintió hechizado al instante ¿como evitar quitar sus ojos de aquellos orbes violetas brillante y misteriosos? El rostro de Rukia era fino e hermoso , sin duda alguna digno de un ángel. se fijo en aquellos labios carnosos y apetecibles que lo llamaban a probarlos y beber todo su néctar dulce. Su cabello sedoso caía con gracia a ambos lados de su rostro, encima un pequeño gorro gris que hacia resaltar el color de esa melena oscura. El cuerpo pequeño y delgado hacia querer tenerla rodeada en sus brazos, para así protegerla de cualquiera que osara a mirarla. no podía negarlo. frente suyo estaba la criatura más bella que sus ojos lograron ver en su vida.

Una pequeña sonrisa seductora se dibujo en su rostro, haciendo que la azabache se sonrojara un poco y estrechara su mano, pero para sorpresa de la joven recibió un pequeño y cálido beso en la mejilla

\- Es un gusto conocerte Rukia…- le susurro levemente alejándose y quedando a una distancia prudente de la sonrojada y acongojada joven.

–Igual…- murmuro Rukia algo ida.

Hisana y Byakuya observaron con una pequeña sonrisa aquella extraña escena. Solo esperaba que todo saliera perfectamente, claro entre los cuatro…

Después de discusiones y disculpas tontas, comenzaron a disfrutar el festival, que cada vez aumentaba de personas y eso molestaba a Rukia, pero eso solamente fue por un momento ya Ichigo hacia lo posible de llamar su atención logrando en sí, que olvidara todas las personas a su alrededor.

Era algo confuso para ambos, porque inexplicablemente se sentía atraídos uno por el otro, era un sentimiento imposible de ocultar, aquella sensación de malestar era nueva para Rukia y confusas para Ichigo, tantos años reprimiendo ese sentimiento y ahora afloraba de sus poros, haciendo que esos insanos deseos incrementaran.

Aun que en el fondo sabían que estaba mal, pero su conciencia decía que lo intentara… que aprovecharan el tiempo que tenían ahora juntos, y que se conocieran lo mejor posible. Las pequeñas sonrisas entre comentarios sin sentidos, eran de esperarse, los juegos de los pequeños locales como pescar peses de colores o juegos de habilidad se convirtieron en retos por superar, entre riñas y sonrisas comenzaban a crear algo inexplicable pero a la vez a agradable.

Habían pasado más de tres horas desde que se juntaron y parecía que se habían conocido de toda la vida, sus manos inevitablemente se entrelazaron cuando llegaban a la colina donde verían los juegos artificiales, las palabras entre ambos eran como respirar, no sabían cómo conseguían algún tema, pero cada segundo que avanzaban hablaban de algo distinto y extraño que el anterior. El bombear de sus corazones estaban sincronizados, sus nervios habían desaparecido a en la primera media hora.

Habían pasado toda una vida matando, y ahora se daban de cuenta de aquella agradable sensación que todo ese tiempo se habían perdido.

Se sentaron en la cima de aquella colina, aun charlando de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en este caso de la pareja que estaba al frente que ambos conocían muy bien. ¿Cómo evadir ese sentimiento? La curiosidad de saber que se sentía al tocar los labios del otro. Sentir con sus propias manos el palpitar de sus corazones… era algo imposible de escapar y ellos lo sabían.

Ridícula era la situación. Ya que desde un comienzo pensaban que la cita terminaría siendo un fiasco, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, era como si estuvieran destinados a encontrase, era como si sus destinos fueran entrelazados, a pesar de ser peligrosos, aun estaba así… era algo imposible de ignorar.

El agarre de sus manos aun estaba presente, acompañado de esas sonrisas cómplices. En ese instante los ojos violetas de Rukia estaban iluminados con suma inocencia, el rubor de aquellas mejillas hacia que resaltara su pequeña sonrisa, era sumamente encantador para el de ojos avellana, que no evitaba de sonreír bobamente. Quién podría imaginar que tan solo conociendo a una persona en tan poco tiempo podría sentir que su mundo ya le pertenecía, ni en sus más remotos sueños lo creyó posible… pero ahora, sabía que Rukia había formado parte de su mundo, _su oscuro mundo_.

Los juegos artificiales se hicieron presentes, llenado el cielo azul con sus chispeantes colores e figura, y que su suave olor a pólvora comenzara a disipar entre el viento que arrastraba aquellos pétalos de cerezos... las parejas que estaban en la pequeña colina miraban aquellos chispeantes colores con admiración, como si niños pequeños se tratasen, había otras que se besaban y unas que charlaban e reían. En conclusión era un ambiente totalmente romántico.

–Por lo visto ellos la están pasando bien...- Rukia señalo hacia el frente donde se encontraban Hisana y Byakuya abrazados, discutiendo y dándose mimos, una escena muy chistosa y agradable. Ichigo asintió sonriente dándole la razón, era bueno eso…

–Son el uno para el otro, al igual que nosotros.-dicho comentario proboco que las mejillas de rukia se le acentuaran el color carmín, lo único que su cabeza podía pensar era ¡Cómo hacia Ichigo para decir cosas vergonzosas, sin una pisca de nerviosismo! Aun así ella no se mostraría de esa manera.

–Y… ¿q-qué te hizo pensar que somos el uno para el otro? Tonto.- a pesar de que trato de sonar lo más natural posible, se podía percibir el pequeño toque de nerviosismo en las palabras, haciendo de por si sonreír al varón.

_«Es tierna cuando de hace la dura.»_

–Hm… buena pregunta, espero que tú me las responda listilla.

–Eres un idiota sin remedio ¿sabías? – dijo entrecerrado sus ojos violetas, sacando una carcajada al peli naranja.

–Puede ser, pero dicen que cuando te gusta alguien te vuelves estúpido… - le susurro roncamente acercándosele poco a poco al rostro, los ojos de rukia no perdían detalle de aquellos intensos orbes avellana y estos mismo no perdían detalle de aquellos carnosos labios de suave color carmín que se hallaban semi abiertos. ¿Por qué sus corazones latían con tanta intensidad? ¿Por qué su cercanía era tan embriagante? ¿Por qué tenían tantas ganas de no separarse del lado del otro? Eso era lo que se cuestionaban en tanto sus alientos chocaban y sus manos se entrelazaban con fuerza.

–Quizás estar a tu lado me vuelva estúpido…- murmuro Ichigo un poco más cerca de aquellos labios…- quiero ser estúpido…

–Entonces bésame…- respondió bajito cerrando sus ojos de manera lenta y tímida. Arriesgarse o no arriesgarse, eso se debatía antes de decir esas palabras, siempre le había gustado el peligro, pero temía algo y ese algo era terminar lastimándola como su hermano en las anteriores ocasiones ¿podría sucederle eso? Entonces recordó el rostro de Byakuya al pasar la velada con Hisana, aquella sonrisa tonta y el brillo en sus ojos, era como un niño antes de navidad. Sonrió internamente. No estaría mal arriesgarse y entregarse por una vez… no estaría mal ser besada por esos cálidos y carnosos labios de Ichigo… no estaría mal despertar abrazada por aquellos protectores brazos... Si, Sabía que era lo correcto.

La distancia fue acortada y el contacto se hizo presente. Los movimientos de sus labios comenzaron siendo tímidos, pero después de unos segundos fueron tomando ritmo, robándose el aliento uno del otro.

Era un hecho, había sido inevitable gustarse… solo esperaban que ese nuevo sentimiento no se estropeara gracias a su trabajo…

.

_. _

_Continuara…._


End file.
